


技术考核

by gegemoon



Category: NCIS
Genre: English Version Pending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegemoon/pseuds/gegemoon





	技术考核

“Tony，你要是再弄出噪音，我就拧断你的手。”Ziva从桌子后面丢来一个可以杀人的眼神。

Tony花了0.1秒权衡利弊，决定停止用笔杆敲桌子，改为咬笔头。

“再过……”McGee看了一下手表，“2分15秒，技术考核的结果就要出来了。Tony在担心他的成绩会垫底。”

“那是不可能的！”Tony把手里的笔扔向McGee，目标一缩脖子躲过了袭击，“我怎么会垫底？我再差底下也还有你，McProbie！”

 

“至少我的‘电脑技术’可以拿满分，而你……”McGee撇撇嘴，“很不幸，我们的考核里没有‘电影知识’这项内容。”

“可是你的射击呢？还有搏斗……”Tony突然警觉地瞄了眼Ziva，“好吧，或许我的搏斗也不会得高分，但至少我的子弹都打到靶子上了。”

“我那是被你干扰了！”McGee气急败坏地嚷着，腮帮子鼓了起来，“我每次要扣扳机的时候你就捣乱！”

“我只是学了几声狗叫，McChicken.”Tony说完，得意地笑了起来。

“哦，结果出来了，看来有人要‘永世不得起身’了。”Ziva对着电脑屏幕说。

“是‘翻身’。”Tony纠正道，“放到大屏幕上吧Ziva，因为我很自信垫底的会是Mc……什么？！！！”

McGee看了眼呆住的Tony，忍不住偷笑。

“这怎么可能！这不可能！绝对不可能！Probie怎么会排在我上面？我的‘逻辑推理’怎么会这么低？你的‘法律基础’怎么会这么高？你到底干了什么，McGeek？”Tony不安地在办公室里走来走去。

“认真复习，Tony.”McGee指指办公桌旁的一摞书。

“鬼才相信！你动了手脚McGee！”Tony眯起眼睛，“你黑进了测试系统，玩了点猫腻，把0改成1，把1改成0，好跑到我上面去……哈！被我猜中了吧！”

Tony呲牙咧嘴地把脸伸到McGee面前，后者无奈地摇摇头，转回电脑前继续工作。

“DiNozzo，”Tony还没反应过来，后脑勺就被拍了一巴掌，“又不干正事。”

“Boss，”Tony揉着脑袋回过头，“我要申诉，McGee利用他见不得人的黑 客把戏改了技术考核的成绩，害得我垫底……”

“不要怪到别人头上，DiNozzo，”Gibbs走到自己办公桌前，“这种事从来不会发生在Ziva身上。”

McGee感到了一股寒意，而且好像还听见有人用鼻子哼着“他敢！”

“可是，Boss，”Tony不肯放弃，“单说我和Probie之间，只有我们两个的话，我绝对不应该是垫底的那个！Boss，用你那敏锐的双眼和智慧的大脑评判一下，谁在上面？我？还是……我？”

Gibbs拿起桌上的一份文件，面无表情地走向电梯：

“Don't ask. Don't tell.”

==================FIN=================


End file.
